Truly
by Meiyume
Summary: Pan’s using Uubu, unconsciously, to get Trunks. Trunks is with Marron but suddenly feels jealous of Uubu. Marron wants Trunks AND Goten. Bra just wants Goten. Uubu Just wants Pan. Vegeta meets a strange Saiyajin girl from the future. Think of this as DB
1. The Situation

Disclaimer: I own...I own *sniff* NOTHING!! WAAAAAAAA  
  
AN: Okay...first of all if this seems a LOT like Tinni's Torn it's because I based it on her story only the couples are diff and this is going to go on for a looong time! It's going to be a bit like bold and the beautiful...ehe FUN! Anyways...yeah..flame me if its too much like Torn Okay? and I'll stop. The last thing i wanna do is offend the writer of one of my fave stories!!! Well...hmm...here's two chappys to start you off! Ja!  
  
  
Pan  
  
As I kissed Uubu I couldn't help but look at Trunks. He was watching us….was he jealous? No way…must be the way the light was hitting his face. I closed my eyes again quickly as he began to deepen the kiss. He defenitely was a good kisser, no questions asked, but he was not what I truly wanted.   
  
What I truly wanted was beyond my grasp, it was obvious he belonged to my friend, even though we both no we weren't really friends, I still called her my friend. But it was obvious…they were meant to be together.  
  
When the kiss ended I looked around again. I spotted Marron, 'my friend', staring at Trunks dreamily. I guess in a way she did deserve him more than I.  
  
"Pan?" Uubu interrupted.  
  
"Hmm?" I asked trying to keep hold of my thoughts.  
  
"What's on your mind?"  
  
"Stuff."  
  
This conversation was making it harder for me to keep my train of thoughts. It was like trying to hold in your hand, no matter how hard you try to keep it there, it always finds a way out. Leaving you with the smallest amount of it in your palm. There…I lost it. Uubu must be happy now, I've practically lost what I was thinking of…I scowled as he took us onto the dancefloor.  
  
  
Trunks  
  
I watched her. Was she looking at me while she kissed another? A pang of jealousy ran through me. Jealousy? Waitasec! Ha! I'm talking about Pan here…get a hold of yourself Trunks! You're meant to be in love with Marron. I asked Marron out on Wednesday. Tomorrow, the date. This stupid party is messing with my mind.   
  
I blame the jealousy on my hormones! Even though I am…what? 33? Man! Time has gone by! All this time and I finally get the guts to ask Marron out and now my hormones are stuffing up my plans by making me jealous of Uubu. I am confused!  
  
Well at least I'm not the only one…Goten's got a pretty confusing love life too. I can see it, the way he looks at Marron and the jealousy I can see he's so obviously feeling when I'm with Marron. But then the way I can see he obviously likes my sister…poor him.  
  
"Hey Trunks-chan!" Marron said to me cheerily.  
  
The way she looked at me…wasn't love. It didn't look like it. It looked like lust, power, infatuation, obsession. It looked like everything but love. It was obvious she didn't love me the way I did her. Or maybe it's my 33 year old hormones acting up. Yeah it's got to be that. How can I doubt Marron?  
  
I smiled sweetly at her and began to dance.  
  
  
Goten  
  
UGH! He's suppose to be my best friend and there he is right now dancing with…err…one of the loves of my life. I guess I can't just tell every guy not to go out with either Bra ir Marron until I've made up my mind…but…still.   
  
I watched them dance. They were so close…too close! I felt my ki rising but then I noticed something else out of the corner of my eye. Juunanagou was dancing with B-chan. That's it, I know now…I'm destined to be an old man that's all alone and still lives with his mother.   
  
A wave of depression hit me. Alone? Anything is better than being alone…ANYTHING!  
  
I began to panic and I swayed dangerously. I began to have small blackouts. Everything was spinning around me. I looked around the large room. No one had noticed that I was practically dying here. I was-am truly alone. No one even seemed to care. That's when I blacked out.  
  
When I woke up I realised I was alone…but in Trunks' room. They were obviously continuing the party downstairs. Damn it wasn't a dream…no one really cares. That's when I noticed someone leaving the room. I saw enough to realise it was her. Well one person cares about me…my neice.   
  
Then a head of hair caught my eye. She was sleeping peacefully. Man did she look cute. I wanted to take her in my arms right then. That's when I realised the depth of my love for Bra.  
  
  
Bra  
  
I woke up to find myself in Trunks' bed. Goten was gone. He must've seen me asleep and moved me. So sweet, I wish I could tell him how I felt-feel.   
  
"If only you knew Goten-chan…" I whispered.  
  
"Knew what?"   
  
The familiar voice made me sit up in shock. He was sitting in the chair that I fell asleep on. KUSO!!  
  
"Knew…knew…how long you were unconscious for…" I said lamely.  
  
He grinned knowing that was not the truth but played along anyway.  
  
" How long was I out for anyway?"  
  
"Well what time were you up?"  
  
"9:00-ish."  
  
"Wow…you were out for 3 hours…well almost. Why'd you faint?"  
  
"I guess it was a mental, physical and emotional breakdown."  
  
He grinned again, it made me melt. But he would never look at me like that. I couldn't help getting lost in those eyes of his, the eyes that seemingly only belonged to Marron. He shifted uncomfortably under the silence. The silence dissapated as soon as Marron walked through the door.  
  
  
Marron  
  
Bra glared at me, but she quickly covered it up with a smile.  
  
"Hey came to check up on the two of you!" I said cheerily.  
  
Goten looked at me then Bra. He was so confused. I guess so was I. Trunks was everything to me and now that I've got him…maybe Bra was right…It was just an obsession. Yet I don't want to let go of him, but I want…as much as I hate to admit it…Goten.  
  
I dunno…maybe it's his goofy smile or maybe the way he looks at me. I felt like a bitch at that moment. The thoughts running through my mind were evil. I wanted to, and I guess, still do, control the both of them. I wanted both of them. Trunks and Goten.   
  
I wanted to make my two best friends jealous! Well…not that Pan was my best friend…but Bra surely was. I can't believe I wanted-want to toy with their hearts….and that was only the mildest of what I was thinking.  
  
"Marron?" I snapped back into reality.  
  
"Perhaps we should go back to the party. They might be worried…" Bra said as she led everyone back downstairs.  
  
On my way out of the room I couldn't help overhearing Goten's bitter remark.  
  
"Worried? About me? Ha."  
  
  
Uubu  
  
I sat down, resting my legs. Pan went to get a drink. I…a simple human being had worn out Pan by dancing. That had to be a first. Or she was probably avoiding me. Gone to find Trunks perhaps? I'm only glad that Trunks hasn't realised his bond with MY Pan. Or maybe he has but he's too…scared? Confusing myself is so fun.  
  
What a Christmas party. This has to be the most depressing Christmas ever. Whatever happened to all those days when we used to have fun…be careless. Al that has disappeared. Scary.  
  
I spotted Marron, Goten and Bra walk in. Where in the hell was Trunks? What was taking Pan so long?   
  
Marron sat down next to me and smiled kindly.  
  
"Heya!"  
  
"Hi." I said to glumly, I was aiming for bored. Damn.  
  
"Don't you wish we were all friends again? Well…I mean…we're growing apart. It scares me. We've all lost our fun and carefree spirits! What happened?!" Marron was a little more passionate then she had intended to sound.  
  
"I don't know…but I want it back." I replied sadly and thoughtfully.  
  
At least I hope it sounded like that. In truth it went much deeper than that. So deep that I probably resented everyone for it. Not good. Not good at all.  
  
  
AN: Okay..that's the first chappy...hmm...it's a bit confusing but ill explain it straight out in the next chappy...ja!  
meiyume 


	2. Vegeta's Encounter

Disclaimer: I OWN EVERYTHING! THAT'S RIGHT I AM THE AKIRA TORIYAMA!! BAHAHAHAHHAHAA   
  
AN: Okay here it is straight out. Trunks is with Marron but he longs for Pan but doesn't want to admit it. Marron was obsessed with Trunks and wanted to make Pan jealous especially. But now that she's with him she's not so sure and now she's feeling attracted to Goten. Not only does she want Goten but she wants Trunks too. Pan and Marron pretend to be friends even when theyre alone but they both know that they're not even close to being friends. Bra has been and is in love with Goten. Goten like's Marron and Bra and has liked both of them since he can remember, he just doesn't know who is the right one for him. Uubu loves Pan but knows that she's MEANT to be with Trunks and he knows that she's probably just using him. Pan is in love with Trunks and kinda using Uubu. Hmm I think that's it...okay now here's some more!  
  
  
Vegeta  
  
Presents. Kami! How can they do this every year. Stupid humans. I watched irritatedly as all the brats were the first to enter the room. Kami how they've grown. Even though I'd never admit it…I'm proud of them. All of them. They managed to earn my respect and in a way, friendship using their different manipulative ways. I'm even proud of Kakarott's brat! Kami help me…I'm becoming soft. Soft.  
  
I watched as they sat around excitedly. They were waiting for the moment which I dreaded. When I would get something from my daughter and wife and son when I really didn't need anything…unless it's something to do with the gravity room…hmm.  
  
I watched the way Trunks looked at Kakarott's grandbrat…he obviously likes her. I don't know why he's with baldies brat. Perhaps he's playing. Even though I'm merciless in battle and cold as ice, I never play with other peoples hearts as it scars my own. When will he learn?  
  
And why is she with Uubu? When she obviously likes him and she knows it too. Humans are so hard to comprehend. It's strange how they can never make up their mind and how their never sure of the others love for them. Everyone else can see it but they're blind to it themselves. Stupid humans. Too much human blood is flowing through their veins.  
  
I couldn't help growling as he neared her. My Saiyijin instincts began to took over. No. I'm comitted to another. I cannot do this and I am forbidden to feel this way.  
  
My eyes wondered over to baldies brat…she was looking at Goten. What the…? I thought she was infatuated with my brat. Stupid frickin humans…I'll never understand yet I understand what's going on more than they do and their parents and relatives.  
  
At least I know for sure that my princess has her eyes on ONE man. Much better than playing with peoples hearts. She only loves Kakarott's second brat. But he seems to want to be with bald…oh stuff the act…this is my own mind I can call them by their names. He seems to want MARRON yet he seems to look at my princess in a different yet the same way…confusing I tell you.  
  
I should stop watching…it's like torture…yet it's better than bold and the beautiful. Kami I hate that I love that show...I mean…err…this is my mind! Right!  
  
"Hey Veg-head." The woman came up to me and wrapped her arms around me.  
  
I scowled and grunted…but only she and I knew that deep down inside I actually was fond of the nickname. That was something never to be found out by anyone else.  
  
"What's on your mind?"  
  
"Just watching those brats and how they are with the wrong people. How stupid." I said honestly.  
  
She frowned at me.  
  
"You've been watching too much bold and the beautiful." She shook her head and walked away from me.  
  
I smirked. My attention now turned back to those brats. I wasn't turning it into a soap! They themselves are making the journey so much longer than it has to be…stupid. Stupid. Stupid.   
  
I watched as Trunks flirted with her. I forced myself to turn my attention to something else. That's when it caught my eye. Something in the shadows…barely seen but I managed. Afterall I am the prince of Saiyans. It disappeared into darkness. I had to follow it.  
  
It was obviously a girl, she had a petite body and long raven hair tinted with red. She had dark eyes and she was wearing a dark tight body suit. That's when I noticed the hole near the but area and something long and furry coming from it and wrapping around her waist. She was pretty short, about as tall as me. She was strinkingly beautiful. But she was a Saiyajin.  
  
I think she knew I was following her because she kept trying to lose me. My patience was running dry.  
  
"Woman. Stop!" I whispered hoarsely.  
  
If she didn't want to be found then I will keep it to myself that we have a Saiyan spying on us. She glanced back at me, her dark eyes flashing like flames.   
  
"No." She whispered back just as hoarsely.  
  
Then she continues on her way. I continued to follow her around CC. This was becoming annoying. I sped up and grabbed her arms and pulled her towards me. I pushed her towards a corner where she couldn't escape.  
  
"Who are you?" I demanded.  
  
"I'm from the future and if I told you who I was and who my parents were…are…whatever…then I probably would never be born. Or maybe it's better that way…" She trailed off, she looked sad but she wasn't going to cry.  
  
"Why are you here?"   
  
"Because I wanted to see how my parents got together. They told me not to and even locked my in my room with Saiyan resistant locks. I got through those and went straight for the time machine. It's strange…they don't even seem to notice each other…" She trailed off again.  
  
"Let me fight you." I growled.  
  
"Are you sure? I'm probably stronger than you…" She trailed off AGAIN and then smirked.  
  
"I doubt you're stronger than me, but perhaps you'll prove to be a challenge afterall you are a Saiyajin." This time I smirked.  
  
"Damn…" I heard her mutter.  
  
"How old are you?"   
  
"17. Now let's sparr!" She said much too excitedly.  
  
"Sparr? Fight!"   
  
"Whatever."  
  
That's when it hit me. She had such a strong resemblance to Pan. Only that she was more fiery and she had a tint of red in her hair. Perhaps Pan was her mother…but who would be the father? Trunks perhaps…hmm. If he was the father that would explain the strong resemblance to me.  
  
She began pulling me towards the gravity room. She was strong, she was practically dragging me across the ground. It seemed as if she was used to doing this. I let her drag me across the ground. When we reached the gravity room she pulled me up with a groan.  
  
"You're so much heavier in this timeline!" She groaned.  
  
I smirked. So she must've done this before. She punched in the code of the gravity room. She also must have used the gravity room a lot. She HAS to be a challenge.  
  
When we walked in she examined my equipment.  
  
"Gosh…this is old equipment! In my time this gravity room has been updated to go up to 50 000. Although I've attempted to try that with my father…I still have to get used to it. Anyway so let's fight!" She said excitedly.   
  
She unzipped her black jumpsuit to reveal a blood red spandex like Vegeta's but instead of white boots and gloves she had black. Her tail swung excitedly behind her as she threw her clothes to the side. She took a fighting stance and her expression turned serious.  
  
I took a fighting stance as well.  
  
"Are you ready brat?" I spat.  
  
"Of course! My teacher trained me to always be ready!" She spat back just as angrily.  
  
She suddenly lunged forward. She missed me by a couple of inches. She began sending a flurry of punches. I blocked them all. I could tell she was holding back and playing with me. I landed a hard punch on her stomach. She didn't even flinch but she got angry.  
  
She powered up some more but still not fully and kicked me hard on the back. I smirked. It hurt and I think she knew. I jumped up and we began a full out battle. My spandex was torn but hers was still immaculate. That pissed me off.  
  
I powered up some more and turned super saiyajin. She frowned and then smiled playfully.  
  
"No fair tousan! You never said we could go super Saiyajin!"  
  
Tousan? Her smile immediately faded.  
  
  
AN: OOOOH CLIFFHANGER!!!! Oh right..about YGM...aww man..im crawling with that so if the next chappy seems rushed boring or overreacted that's probably why...im so sorry ppl...i also still have breaking ice! gosh and here i am starting another story! OH and ive got end this madness...ugh....okay well that's it for now...hopefully ill have something up with YGM before this next chappy...but maybe not...ugh....okay well ja!  
meiyume 


	3. Caught

Disclaimer...what's a disclaimer?  
  
AN: The next part...hmmm I never intended to make this V/P...I assure you it's only in that timeline! Maybe there's some chemistry but they'll control themselves...I just felt like making things a little interesting...anyways...here you go!   
  
  
Vegeta  
  
Shit how could I say that. I let my guard down for one measley second and this is the outcome. If Kasaan were here she'd kill me. But I was an accident anyway, nobody would miss me. Tousan and Kasaan love me but everyone else hates me. Tousan and Kasaan…sort of love each other I guess. But not really. I think Kaasan loves my half-bro Trunks. Actually I know she does. Tousan…I don't know…It looks like he misses Bulma…but I could be mistaken.  
  
I quickly pulled on my black jumpuit, I needed to get out of there. Now that I'd given away my identity I might not be born in this timeline…well maybe it's better that way? No. Kaasan always told me not to think that way, so I won't. I felt a strong hand grab my arm, I yanked it away. I snarled. Then he snarled.  
  
"Explain!" He barked.  
  
I was not going to explain everything, besides it must've been painfully obvious. I glared at him before taking off, I wasn't sure if he was going to follow me, I just knew I had to go before I did anything worse. Unfortunately, Dende blessed me with the worst luck. I crashed into Kaasan.  
  
"Uh…sorry Ka-" I stopped myself just in time.  
  
I really should learn how to keep my mouth shut.  
  
  
Pan  
  
I watched as she fiddled with her hands nervously, as if she was afraid of what I was going to say. Who was this girl? It puzzled me, she looked remarkably like me too! It was scary.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked curiously but carefully.  
  
I waited for an answer but never got one, she was beginning to irritate me.  
  
"Speak girl." I heard Vegeta's voice behind me.  
  
"Are you more scared of your mother than your father!" He exclaimed, he seemed insulted.  
  
Mother? Father? What? I looked at Vegeta in shock, he didn't mean…me…him…no! I didn't even look at him in that way…he was so old! Ugh…  
  
"Of course I am!" She exclaimed, her ki flaring.  
  
I wasn't expecting that.  
  
"She has more of a wrath than you!" She said pointing to me and then to Vegeta.  
  
My brain seemed to stop. I couldn't process the information. It was there…but it wasn't. I looked at both of them full of endless amounts of different emotions. I still couldn't quite grasp it, that this was mine and Vegeta's daughter. It seemed my body had stopped functioning as well, I couldn't seem to move.  
  
She laughed as she put her fingers to her forehead. Instant transmission! Vegeta laughed unimpressed.  
  
"I can just search for your ki brat!"  
  
She smirked as his face fell. That's when I noticed it too. She had no ki! Could she supress it that much? Or was there a device? I was shocked, impressed and confused.  
  
"See ya!" She said smiling as she disappeared.  
  
  
Trunks  
  
I sat alone in my small little area of bush. Marron went upstairs to check on Goten. So now here I was. All alone and bored. I yawned as I picked at a bit of grass. That's when I heard it. It was a woman's voice, a woman's voice I'd never heard before.  
  
"She has more of a wrath than you!"  
  
I crawled keeping low and keeping my ki as low as possible. Tousan and Pan were there with another girl who looked remarkably like Pan. It was scary. Only she seemed more…fiery. She looked scared though, scared of Pan.  
  
Suddenly her scared look disappeared and it was replaced with a sly sort of smile. She placed two fingers to her forehead. How could she know instant transmission?! Then my fathers laugh filled the air.  
  
"I can just search for your ki brat!"   
  
He had a point, but she remained silent and just smirked. Tousan's face faultered. I didn't know why, that's when I realised that she had no ki! Wow…  
  
"See ya!" She smiled before she disappeared.  
  
I debated whether or not to expose myself from my little sanctuary. If I did what would happen? If I didn't what would happen? I thought it best to stay hidden this time, but next time, if there was, I would find out who she was and confront Tousan and Pan.  
  
  
Bulma  
  
I walked outside irritatedly. Where was Pan, Veg-head and Trunks? They couldn't be training now? It was Christmas for Kami's sake! I saw Pan and Vegeta floating looking at an empty space.  
  
"Get your arses down here right now! I can't believe you just disappeared in the middle of opening presents! You are going to get it tonight mister!" I was concentrating my anger mostly on the pig-headed Saiyajin.  
  
They lowered themselves down and Pan walked inside, leaving Vegeta to my wrath. He cowered…well not exactly, he didn't look like he was cowering but I knew he was inside. I glared angrily at him, he expected a verbal battle, but I wasn't going to give him one. Plus I didn't feel like it.  
  
I stormed back inside leaving my beloved outside, I knew he would follow shortly.  
  
  
Vegeta  
  
What was that? What was wrong with her? My woman! Not giving me the satisfaction of a verbal battle. She would pay tonight dearly…in bed. I smirked, but remembered the audience we had had for I wasn't sure how long.  
  
"Brat, no need to hide." I spat.  
  
Trunks emerged blushing, he'd been discovered.  
  
"How long have you been there for?" I asked irritatedly, I didn't really want him knowing about my daughter from another timeline.  
  
"Since, 'She has more of a wrath than you!'." I smirked inside, I knew he wasn't lying.  
  
I wasn't sure though if he knew that she was mine and Pan's daughter. I wasn't sure if he was smart enough to figure it out. I decided to take the chance that he didn't know.  
  
"Who was she?" He asked curiously.  
  
I frowned. If I replied I'd have to lie, If I didn't reply he'd know there was defenitely something going on. I remained silent.   
  
I decided to leave our conversation there. I walked inside and Bulma was still glaring at me. Trunks followed shortly. Pan looked at me uncertain. She seemed nervous and jumpy now. It was as if the smallest squeak would set her off and she'd tell everyone of what just happened. But she was stronger than that.  
  
Trunks sat down next to her and put his hand around her waist. I don't think he even realised he was doing it. Pan jumped uneasily at his touch. He whispered something in her ear and she laughed nervously. That's when Gohan jumped up.  
  
"Look!" He shouted as he pointed at the young girl in the corner of the room.  
  
It was Vegeta.  
  
  
AN: Alrighty...dunno when I'll have the next chappy, even though it's holidays I can't seem to think of anything...and the reason You've Got Mail is taking so long is because it's so near the ending and I'm not sure how to end it, I don't exactly want it to be a happy-happy ending...if you know what I mean...I don't want a sad ending...I want a realistic ending! but i dont know how! WAAAAAA hence my dilemma...okay well ja!  
meiyume 


End file.
